


Only Sleep

by Cassinta_melyana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassinta_melyana/pseuds/Cassinta_melyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia tidak pernah menyangka,tidak bisa tidur adalah gejala awal penyakit ini. Dan sungguh,ia hanya butuh tidur agar bisa hidup.<br/>'Fatal familial Insomnia' masih terasa asing di telinganya. </p><p>Leeteuk,Kyuhyun brothership!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Sleep

'Fatal Familial Insomnia'  
Begitulah yg di ucapkan Dokter Neurologi pada Leeteuk seorang pria Korea. Nama penyakit itu terasa asing di telinga nya,malah ia merasa tidak pernah mendengar itu sebelum nya. Matanya menatap sang Dokter seolah meminta penjelasan lengkap tentang penyakit asing itu. Apakah itu berbahaya atau tidak? Atau penyakit langka?  
Leeteuk hanya diam dan fokus mendengar penjelasan Dokter yang bernama Kim Yesung.   
Waktu nya seolah berputar sangat lambat,otak nya butuh waktu untuk merespon penjelasan tentang Fatal Familial Insomnia. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika belakangan ini tidak bisa tidur siang merupakan gejala awal dari penyakit itu. Penyakit genetik yg sangat langka dan menyerang 40 keluarga di seluruh dunia. Penyakit yg di akibatkan protein cacat dan merusak struktur otak yg paling jauh yaitu Talamus. Talamus yg rusak itulah yg menganggu tidur,sampai sekarang penyakit ini masih dalam tahap penelitian "Awal nya sulit untuk tidur siang,lalu waktu tidur anda di malam hari berkurang dan berakhir anda tidak bisa tidur sama sekali" jelas Dokter Yesung  
Tidak bisa tidur? Ya. Penyakit itu akan membuat si penderita tidak bisa tidur,matanya akan terbuka terus menerus tidak mengantuk dan berakhir dengan kematian.   
Tubuh Leeteuk menegang mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari dokter. Penyakit ini sangat langka,belum ada obat nya. "Sebaiknya anda di rawat untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut"  
"Kata mu tidak ada obat untuk penyakit ini,jadi untuk apa aku dirawat? Cukup berikan aku obat tidur" kata Leeteuk sarkatis.   
Dokter itu hanya menghela nafas dengan sikap pasien nya, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya di vonis penyakit langka yg bahkan belum ada obat nya. Dokter itu memaklumi sikap pasien nya. "Anda tetap harus di rawat"  
Leeteuk masih bersikeras menolak untuk dirawat,baginya itu hal yg membuang waktu dan uang.  
++++++  
Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar adik nya yg sedang tidur. Ia masuk kedalam dan merapatkan selimut saudara nya itu,berharap bahwa penyakit ini cukup ia yg menderita.  
Kyuhyun sang adik berusaha menahan tangis nya ketika merasakan tangan kakak nya merapatkan selimut nya. Meski Leeteuk belum mengatakan soal penyakit nya tapi Kyuhyun tahu semua,tahu tentang kenyataan pahit dari penyakit itu. Ia sengaja menelephone Dokter Neurologi yg memeriksa Teuki Hyung nya dan meminta penjelasan. Kyuhyun takut dengan kenyataan jika suatu saat Leeteuk meninggalkannya. Sendiri.  
++++++++  
Leeteuk menghabiskan malam nya dengan menulis sesuatu. Menulis tentang pengalaman nya mengenai Fatal Familial Insomnia dan bagaimana melewati malam di mana orang orang tertidur tapi ia tetap terjaga. Entah ini sudah hari keberapa Leeteuk tidur sangat lambat,waktu tidur nya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Membuat tubuh nya mudah kelelahan dan kurang berkonsentrasi. Kali ini Leeteuk tertidur jam 4 pagi. Perlahan ia sadar bahwa suatu saat ia tidak akan bisa tidur sama sekali. Ia tidak takut dengan penyakit ini,ia hanya takut bagaimana Kyuhyun menjalani hidup,siapa yg akan mengurus nya? Memanjakan nya? Dan menuruti kemauan nya?  
.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum manis menampilkan lesung pipi nya yg ada di sebelah kanan. Ia menaruh roti bakar dan segelas susu di meja makan. "Tidur mu nyenyak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.  
Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun tahu Hyung nya itu baru tidur tadi pagi dan sekarang terbangun di jam 7 pagi. Ia bisa melihat kantung mata Leeteuk berwarna hitam "Kyu,apa yg akan kau lakukan hari ini?"  
"Aku akan ke kampus dan ke perpustakaan umum"  
Leeteuk mengangguk "mau ku jemput saat pulang?"  
"Tidak usah aku ingin naik kendaraan umum,kau sendiri bukan nya sedang sibuk?"  
"Sama sekali tidak"  
"Kalau begitu jangan lupa bersihakan rumah" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia menarik kursi dan menyambar tas yg ada di samping nya "aku pergi Kyu" Leeteuk melangkah kan kaki nya keluar rumah. Ia sangat bersemangat,seolah tidak ada yg terjadi padanya.  
Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke tempat duduk Leeteuk. Sepertinya ia harus menyeret Leeteuk ke Rumah Sakit dan di rawat. Tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yg akan di keluarkannya asalkan Leeteuk bisa hidup.  
++++++  
Leeteuk menepis tangan adik nya,menolak untuk di rawat di rumah sakit. Matanya dengan tegas mengatakan ia lebih memilih berada di rumah dengan Kyuhyun nya daripada dirumah sakit. Toh ia sudah tahu tidak ada obat untuk penyakit ini jadi percuma saja. "Tidak ada yg percuma Hyung!" Kyuhyun mulai meninggikan nada suaranya. Ada nada kesal dan marah di setiap kata yg keluar dari mulutnya.  
"Aku mohon Kyu. Biarkan aku disini bersama mu. Menikmati hari ku dengan melakukan apa yg masih bisa aku lakukan"  
"Sungguh aku ingin kau dirawat. Aku benar benar menyayangi mu!" Suara Kyuhyun sekarang terdengar pasrah.  
"Jika kau sayang pada ku,turuti apa yg aku inginkan. Hargai keputusan ku Kyuhyun-ah"  
Kyuhyun mengusap wajah nya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya. Sejujurnya ia muak dengan semua ini, sungguh itu menyiksanya ketika melihat Leeteuk terjaga di tengah malam hingga pagi,ia muak melihat obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi yg tiap malam di telan oleh kakak nya. Tidak cukup kah Tuhan mengambil kedua orang tua nya dan sekarang ingin mengambil Hyung nya. Keluarga satu-satu nya. Dan kenapa Tuhan harus menyiksa nya dengan penyakit bernama Fatal Familial Insomnia. Kyuhyun tidak pernah meminta lebih kecuali hidup bersama dengan hyung nya  
.  
Leeteuk kembali dengan rutinitas nya di malam hari. Menulis. Hanya dengan menulis ia seperti penyakit nya sungguh membantu nya menyelesaikan tulisan nya. Dan itu berlangsung berhari-hari sampai akhirnya ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali

+++++

Leeteuk mengelap darah yg keluar dari hidung nya dengan tisu. Sudah 2 hari ia sama sekali tidak tidur,tubuh nya sangat lelah meskipun ia berbaring. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah memanggil Dokter Neurologi datang kerumah tapi mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala seolah menyerah dengan keadaan Leeteuk.  
"Kyu hentikan bersikap anarkis pada Dokter itu" ucap Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menatap sang kakak yg berada di tempat tidur. Ia bisa melihat nafas hyung nya yg sedikit tidak teratur,dan mata yg benar-benar lelah. Tubuh nya sudah terjaga selama 2 hari penuh. Leeteuk terkekeh pelan.   
"Apa ini waktunya untuk tertawa Teuki Hyung?"  
Leeteuk menatap jam dinding yg menunjukan jam 11 malam.  
"Tidurlah Hyung Ini sudah malam,kau tahu kan kalau tidur itu penting untuk menjaga tubuh mu tetap sehat"  
"Kau yg harus nya tidur" ucap Leeteuk sedikit membentak adik nya. Senyum Leeteuk yg tadi terpampang mendadak hilang ketika melihat wajah stress sang Dongsaeng kesayangan nya. Ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri ini semua,Leeteuk ingin tidur dan bermimpi.   
"Kyu, ayo kita keluar"  
.  
Kyuhyun menuruti kemamuan Leeteuk meskipun jam sudah menunjukan 2 pagi. Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin menahan rasa ngantuk nya,ia sudah minun dua gelas kopi tapi tetap saja ia masih merasa mengantuk.   
Kyuhyun mengajak Leeteuk duduk di tepi Sungai Han yg berwarna warni. Sungai Han memang terkenal di Seoul dan tempat cocok untuk beristirahat atau pun melihat pemandangan sekitar. Hawa dingin begitu menusuk dan Kyuhyun sudah membawa selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua. Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuh nya di bahu sang adik   
"aku belum pernah mengatakan ini padamu sebelum nya. Aku benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai seorang adik seperti mu"  
"Dan aku juga senang memiliki kakak seperti mu,kau akan menjadi terkenal dengan tulisan mu itu"  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"  
"Aku membacanya ketika sedang membersihkan rumah. Kau menulis nya dengan rapi"  
.  
Malam semakin larut baik Leeteuk maupun Kyuhyun masih terjaga dan menikmati pemandangan malam hari Sungai Han. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan matanya mengantuk "tidurlah Kyu" ucap Leeteuk "selagi kau bisa tidur,tidurlah"  
"Bagaimana dengan mu?"  
Leeteuk hanya diam "aku belum mengantuk,aku ingin melihat matahari terbit dan kau tahu sendiri aku sudah terjaga selama 3 hari"  
Kyuhyun mulai memejam kan matanya,karna sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa ngantuk nya dan berharap besok lebih baik.  
Sedangkan Leeteuk masih bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun. Sesekali tangan nya meraih selimut yg agak merosot. Matanya berubah sayu,tubuh nya sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak?sudah 3 hari ia tidak tidur karena penyakit itu, semua organ ditubuh nya bekerja terus menerus tanpa istirahat. "Kyu,aku mulai mengantuk dan aku ingin tidur" gumam nya. Perlahan mata Leeteuk tertutup.

+++++

Kyuhyun membuka buku karangan Hyung nya yg sudah di cetak dan di jual di seluruh toko buku. Tangan nya membuka setiap halaman dan membacanya dengan teliti. Buku itu menceritakan bagaimana Leeteuk menghadapi malam gelap nya di saat semua orang tertidur dan juga bercerita tentang bagaimana beruntung nya ia memiliki seorang adik yg begitu menyayangi nya. Perlahan Ingatan nya kembali ke 2 hari yang lalu saat mereka menikmati hari di Sungai Han. Matahari terbit bersinar terang membuat mata Kyuhyun terpaksa terbuka,ia menoleh ke samping dimana sang kakak masih bersandar di bahunya. Awalnya ia senang karena mengira Teuki Hyung nya tidur. Ya. Leeteuk memang tidur tapi untuk selama nya. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah kakak nya yg terlihat lega tanpa beban.  
Dokter mengatakan Leeteuk meninggal sekitar antara jam 5 pagi. Penyebab meninggal nya di pastikan karena tubuh nya kelelahan karena tidak bisa tidur. Kyuhyun tahu Fatal Familial Insomnia perlahan akan membuat penderita nya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali sampai akhirnya meninggal.  
Kyuhyun membuka halaman terakhir dan  
'penyakit ini cukup hanya aku saja yg mengalami nya,jangan ada yg lain termasuk adik ku' . Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca berusaha menahan kesedihan nya,semua perasaan nya yg ia simpan rapi perlahan menguar tangis pecah begitu saja,seolah itu satu-satunya cara mengeluarkan apa yg ia rasakan.   
'aku hanya ingin tidur dan bermimpi,dan sekarang aku akan bermimpi selama nya'  
'Terima Kasih karena kau ada untuk ku Kyuhyun-ah,ku pastikan akan datang dalam mimpi mu'  
Kyuhyun menaruh buku itu di rak buku, lalu menatap kamar kakak yg kosong. Langkah nya sangat berat ketika harus keluar dari kamar dan mengunci pintu nya.  
...

Fatal familial insomnia adalah penyakit genetik dimana protein cacat menyerang saraf terjauh di otak yaitu talamus. Entah bagaimana. Talamus inilah yg mengendalikan Tidur. Ketika Talamus ini rusak pendrita akan mengalami kesulitan tidur, perlahan jam tidur berkurang sampai akhrinya terjaga sama sekali dan berakhir meninggal. Belum ada obat untuk penyakit ini dan masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang.


End file.
